Provide technical services for the National Diabetes Data Group. The scope of work will involve statistical consultation in assessment of a variety of sources of data on diabetes; data processing support in analysis of complex data files; technical and editorial management of the preparation of written documents assessing a variety of clinical and epidemiologic data on diabetes and dissemination of these documents to a variety of persons and agencies concerned with diabetes.